


Chapter 4: God of Moon

by nagatoyuki36



Series: Katawa Shoujo: Full Moon [4]
Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: Fiction, M/M, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagatoyuki36/pseuds/nagatoyuki36





	Chapter 4: God of Moon

I sighed as I finally reached the gates of Yamaku. It was bad enough that I was already completely exhausted. This trip to and from town was something I really didn't need. Although coming back was a little easier than going. Was it because I wasn't dragged back? Or was it because I was travelling a little more light. After all, all that heavy money was gone from my wallet now. Seriously, that girl! She could have at least paid half!

Cursing her a couple more times in my mind, I slowly walked towards the dorms. When I reached them though, I was hesitant to go inside. I wasn't so tired now, and it was really nice weather outside. It would be a waste to just sit around in my room all day. Instead, I decided to walk around the school courtyard. It's really beautiful, full of flowers. The wind was blowing pleasantly and started making me feel drowsy again. I sat down on a bench, trying to enjoy this wonderful day. But...how can it be wonderful with all this craziness going on!

"Seriously, what the hell does that girl want from me?!" I asked myself, taking out the application form she gave me from my pocket.

How in the world can I get out of this. I could just refuse the invitation, or rather the threat, to join the club, but then she would just keep on bugging me until I give in. Hey, wait! Maybe I can ask Shizune to help me! She is the student council president after all. She would listen to her. No, wait, that's no good. Knowing her, she'd only help me if I promised to join the student council. Well, that does it! I'm doomed! Might as well stop resisting fate!

I sighed and pulled a pen out of my pocket. I have no idea what a pen's doing there, since I usually don't carry one around with me, but I'm glad I don't have to go back to my room to get one.

* * *

It only took me a couple minutes to fill out the application form, since it was, surprisingly, normal. The usual questions: name, class, etc. Having that out of the way, and thus ensuring my survival, I put it back in my pocket and yawned. I was really tired now. Did the coffee's effect wear off, or was it something else? It didn't really matter I guess. All I knew was that I had to rest. Being too lazy to return to my room, I decided to just take a quick nap on the bench. It shouldn't be a problem, right? Nobody's around so it's nice and quiet. Great weather. I'm tired. I...

And that was that. I finally drifted away into the wonderful land of dreams, happy that I could, at long last, rest my tired mind and body...

* * *

"Uh...ah..." I moaned as I finally awoke from my slumber.I really needed that! I yawned loudly as I sat up, stretching my arms, hoping to get out of this half-awake state as soon as possible. I slowly opened my eyes, wanting to get used to the light. But that's when I realized...there was no light to get used to. Well, there was some moonlight shining down, but that was nothing. It looks like I slept a lot. How come nobody woke me up? Wasn't there supposed to be a night guard or something? Why didn't he see me? Hmm. Should I consider myself lucky or unlucky? Either way, I have to get back fast. If I get caught I'm in for a lot of trouble. Although, I guess I could always explain my situation and hope to get some sympathy.

I didn't go far though, as something quickly caught my eye. It was another person. Oh no! Is it a teacher? Or the night guard? Or even worse, is it Asakura? Luckily for me it was neither. Still, what I saw was definitely amazing...

I got a little closer to the mysterious person. He was standing in a clearing among the trees, so there was more light and I was finally able to see him clearly. Judging from his uniform, he was a student like me. But when I looked up from the uniform was when I saw what truly caught me off guard.

In front of me, I see the most beautiful person imaginable. The moonlight was shining upon him, as if wanting to be a part of his wondrous beauty. His pale white skin was literally glowing, becoming one with the moonlight. His eyes, a crimson red, were truly breathtaking, hiding some sort of melancholic sadness behind them. His messy hair was of a whitish-silver color and slightly long. As he looked up towards the moon, his hair covered his face, thus making him look even more cool.

The way he looked...the surroundings...it's as if what lay before me was a wonderful painting. I could only stand and admire this sight. He was...perfect. That was the only word that could even begin to describe him. But who was he? I'm sure I would have noticed someone like him before! I...I want to know him!

Unaware of what I was doing anymore, all thoughts of worry I had were gone. All I had in my mind was him. Unconsciously, I started walking towards him, my legs moving on their own. It's as if he hypnotized me. Hypnotized me with his beauty. His perfection. I wanted to talk to him. To know who he was. To be with him. I...I...

Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! What the hell am I doing! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! That's a guy, for god's sake! Am I going crazy or what?! What's wrong with you, Hisao?! That over there is a guy! Or...is it? Could he possibly be a she? It...it could be! There's no way any guy could be that charming, beautiful and perfect! Oh, great, there I go again! Pull yourself together, Hisao! He's wearing a male school uniform, so it's a guy! But Rin also wears one. Could it be...?

By the time I reached him/her, I was blushing like crazy. My heart was also beating dangerously fast. I hope I don't get another heart attack! C'mon, I'm just gonna talk with him/her. It's not like I'k asking for a d-date! Please! Please be a girl! I beg of you!

"Hello!" my thoughts were interrupted by the mysterious person suddenly calling out to me. Of course, I've been standing over here like a moron for minutes already! Who wouldn't notice?

"H-hello!" I nervously responded.

"Oh, are you out for a walk too? I really like it outside at night. This spot is my favorite. You can see the moon in its full beauty." he/she smiled at me. Damn, so cute! That's really not fair. He/she had a slightly high-pitched voice, so there's still hope.

"Y-yeah. It's really nice. Though I only stumbled upon this spot now."

"It's a full moon tonight. Amazing, isn't it?" he/she looked up towards the moon again. I followed suit. It truly was incredible. "Y'know, there are a lot of stories and myths about the full moon. Like, if you confess your love to a girl under the full moon at midnight, you'll be together forever. It's like from a storybook or a manga, huh?" I think my thoughts are going the wrong way. Don't give in to temptation! I need to know! Are you a guy? Or a girl? Tell me!

"Oh, I'm Hisao by the way. Hisao Nakai."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yuuki. Yuuki Suzuki."

NOOOO! He's a guy?! I collapsed out of shock, disappointment and embarrassment, thus making me look like an even bigger idiot.

"Are you okay" he asked curiously.

"Y-yeah, I was just shocked." Damn, what a godlike handsome boy.

"Heheh, you're interesting. Wanna be my friend?" he asked, extending a hand.

"S-sure." I shook his hand, still slightly disappointed.

"Thanks, Hisao."

Great. So, what do I do now? Should I head back or stay here?

"It's getting kind of late though. We should head back soon." he said, thus helping me decide what to do.

* * *

Yuuki talked about various and very difficult to understand things on our way back. I'm guessing he's one of those geniuses. To tell the truth,I didn't understand a word he said.

"Well, here we are. Good night, Hisao! Let's meet up again later!" and with that he left and went in the girls dorm.

Geez, this was one hell of a day. I just want to go in my room and...Wait! Did he just go into the girls dorm! At night! What's he thinking?! Is he a pervert? Or...is he actually a girl?!

I was annoyingly cheerful at the thought of Yuuki actually being a girl. I...I have to know what's going on! I...

I quietly opened the door of the girls dorm and made my way inside. I know! I'm the worlds biggest idiot! If I'm caught, my life's over! Curiosity killed the cat. Let's just hope it won't kill me next!


End file.
